Servant of Evil
by Zura48
Summary: Rin seorang Putri kasar, Len pelayan yang selalu menuruti perintahnya. bagaimana ceritanya?  Riview Please :3


Ah Hai Semua (^w^)/ Zura dateng neh! (sapa yg Tanya?)

Maaf ya 3 fanfict Zura belum bisa Zura update Karena Zura bingung mau digimanain tuh ceritanya

Ok Zura mau buat fanfict terinspirasi dari lagu yang aku sekarang favoritekan

SERVANT OF EVIL

Yup maap kalo ada cerita yang berbeda, maklum lah Zura baru tau ceritanya tadi kalo lagunya kemarin (spa yg Tanya) ok langsung aja

**Se****R****fant of Evi****L**

Author:Matsuo 'Zura' Kumiko

Rated:T

Genre:Drama, Angst, Adventure (sedikit)

Character:Rin, Len, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, dll

Disclaimer:Yamaha / Crypton

Warning:Typo (s), OOT, Ceritanya agak beda, alur kecepetan, dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Len's POV**_

Hai Namaku Kagamine Len, seorang pelayan Seorang putri, ah sepertinya ia tak mau kupanggil seperti itu, maksutku aku adalah seorang pelayan Kagamine Rin Putri kerajaan Kuning (Yellow Kingdom), atau bisa aku sebut dia adalah saudara kembarku.

Yup…kehidupanku dan Rin sangatlah berbeda, Kami terlahir bersamaan. Tapi tak terlahir dengan takdir yang sama.

Rin seorang putri angkuh. Rakyatnya sangatlah miskin, Rin memang tidak memiliki teman, karena semua orang membencinya

Beda di kerajaan hijau (green kingdom). Kerajaan hijau dipimpin putri yang sangat ramah sehingga tidak ada yang miskin disana putri tersebut bernama Miku Hatsune

Aku belum cerita… Rin sangat menyukai Pangeran di Kerajaan biru (Blue Kingdom). Pangeran tersebut bernama Kaito, tapi sayang Pangeran Kaito tidak menyukai Rin Karena sifatnya tersebut. Pangeran Kaito lebih menyukai putri Miku. Memang aku juga menyukai Miku. Sampai sini dulu cerita dariku

_**End Len's POV**_

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"Teriak seorang gadis menangis

Mengapa?

_**Flashback**_

_**Rin's POV**_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa harus dia?_

_Dia lagi, dia lagi_

_Aku benci dia_

_Akan kubunah dia!_

Hai aku Kagamine Rin, Aku putri dikerajaan ini.

Hal yang aku benci adalah…

'MIKU HATSUNE'

Seorang putri centil yang selalu diperhatikan oleh siapapun, tidak seperti aku.

Semua orank berniat untuk membunuhku.

Aku menyukai seorang pangeran, pangeran tersebut tinggal dikerajaan sebelah atau bernama Kerajaan Biru (Blue Kingdom). Pangeran tersebut bernama Kaito. Aku menyukainya saat rapat antar kerajaan, namun sebaliknya ia malah menyukai Miku yang sial itu!. Aku sudah benci Miku sejak aku kecil, sekarang ia merebut semuanya termasuk Kaito!. Aku benci dia!

_**End Rin's POV**_

"Len!"Panggil Seorang Putri bernama Rin kepada pelayannya yang bernama Len

"ada apa tuan putri?"Jawab Len dengan nada hormat

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu!, aku adalah kembaranmu Len"Kata Rin

"Iya walaupun kau kembaranku, tapi kenyataannya kita berbeda bukan? Kau adalah seorang putri dan aku seorang pelayan"Kata Len tersenyum kecil

"Uh! Sudahlah Len!"Kata Rin dengan nada marah. Len tertawa kecil

"tidak usah tertawa Len!"Kata Rin dengan sedikit membentak

"Baik..baik"Kata Len

"Hari ini makan apa Len?"Tanya Rin

"Umph…kesukaanmu!"

"_Brioche?_"

"Iya…"jawab Len tersenyum "silahkan"

"Baik aku makan!"Kata Rin

Setelah selesai makan Rin berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Len

"Len Kau sayang padaku bukan?"Tanya Rin menatap keluar jendela

"Iya…mengapa kau menanyakan itu?"Tanya Len penasaran

"Tolong Len, Bunuhlah Miku! Demi aku Len!"Kata Rin memeggang erat tangan Len

"Tapi…aku tak tau Miku itu seperti apa?"Kata Len

"Coba Kau cek dikerajaan sebelah tepatnya kerajaan hijau, ia berambut hijau panjang"Kata Rin

"Baik aku akan kesana"Kata Len sambil menunduk memberikan tanda hormat kepada Rin

"Len hati-hati ya?"Kata Rin khawatir

"Iya Rin"Jawab Len tersenyum

"jaga dirimu baik-baik!"Kata Rin lagi

"Ahahaha Iya Rin, kau seperti ibu saja"Kata Len tertawa

"Uh! Aku khawatir tau! Karena kau satu-satunya orang yang menyayangiku!"Kata Rin, Rin tiba-tiba menangis

"ah Rin aku pasti baik-baik saja kok, tenang saja"Kata Len dengan senyum andalannya yang membuat Rin tersenyum

Len Sampai di kerajaan hijau

Disana ia melihat wanita cantik berjalan bersama seorang pria berambut biru, Len terus menatap wanita itu

'ah…dia cantik' kata Len dalam hati, yup Len jatuh cinta pada wanita. Dan wanita tersebut adalah Miku, orang yang paling dibenci oleh Rin

"Tunggu dulu!, dia berambut hijau panjang! Apa jangan-jangan ia? Miku?"Kata Len gemetaran

"Tapi apakah aku harus membunuhnya?"Kata Len bingung

Keesokan harinya…

Dipagi yang cerah Len berjalan-jalan melihat keadaan kerajaan hijau yang indah, tidak seperti kerajaan kuning yang tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat wanita berambut hijau panjang sedang memberi makanan kepada anak kecil yang terlihat sangat kelaparan mungkin ia dari kerajaan kuning, karena tidak mungkin kerajaan hijau ada yang kelaparan

Len mendekati wanita berambut hijau tersebut

"maaf apakah kau Miku?"Kata Len lembut

"benar aku Miku, Kau siapa?"Tanya Miku lembut

"Aku Len, bolehkah aku bertanya?"Kata Len

"Tentu"Jawab Miku tersenyum manis

"Dimana saya bisa menginap?"Tanya Len mencari akal

"Bagaimana jika dirumah saya! Disana terdapat banyak kamar"Kata Miku Tersenyum lembut dengan nada senang

"jika tidak merepotkan?"kata Len

"tidak, tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok. Kita kan teman!"Kata Miku

"Baik, terima kasih Miku"Kata Len tersenyum

"Sama-sama Len!"Kata Miku

Malam hari…

"apakah aku akan lakukan ini?"Tanya Len kedirinya sendiri sambil memgang pisau bertuliskan Ka-Ga-Mi-Ne

"Demi Rin akan kulakukan apapun!"Kata Len. Len membuka pintu kamar Miku dengan perlahan-lahan, ia melihat sang putri sedang tidur nyenyak sambil tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari…

"Miku Aku-"Kata-kata Kaito terpotong

"Kenapa ada bau darah?"Tanya Kaito sedikit ketakutan

"Miku? Miku?"Kaito kaget melihat mayat sang kekasih yang penuh darah. Kaito memeluk Mayat Miku, ia melihat pisau bertuliskan Ka-Ga-Mi-Ne

"Aku tau!, pasti ini pekerjaan Rin! Putri sialan itu! Aku akan membalasmu!"Kata Kaito

Dikerajaan Kuning…

"Rin aku pulang!, Eh Rin?"Len kaget melihat Rin sedang membuat _Brioche _tapi sudah bewarna hitam, maklumlah baru pertama kali Rin memasak

"Len kau lama sekali!, aku sudah lapar!"Kata Rin

"ahahaha maafkan aku Rin"Kata Len

"tapi aku dapat berita bagus, aku sudah membunuh Miku"Kata Len tersenyum

"A? terimakasih banyak Len"Kata Rin memeluk Len

Dikerajaan Merah (Red Kingdom)

"Aku tidak mau tau! Hari ini Rin harus dibunuh!"Kata Kaito

"Baik-baik akan kulakukan semampuku"Kata Wanita dari kerajaan Merah bernama Meiko

"Kita kekerajaan kuning sekarang!"Kata Kaito Berdiri

"Baik!"Jawab Meiko

Len berlari secepat mungkin menuju kamar Rin

"Rin! Ada berita buruk!"Kata Len

"Ada apa Len? Berita apaa?"Tanya Rin

"pangeran Kaito dan seorang prajurit dari kerajaan merah akan kekerajaan kita, dan akan membunuhmu Rin!"Kata Len Rin kaget mendengar berita tersebut

"KELUAR KAU PUTRI SIAL!"Teriak seorang pria atau bisa dibilang Kaito

"Rin kita keluar lewat belakang"Kata Rin menggandeng Rin

"Rin Kita bertukar pakaian, kau pakai bajuku aku pakai bajumu, wajah kita sama jadi aku yang akan mati jadi kau jangan khawatir"Kata Len tersenyum

"Len jangan lakukan itu!"Kata Rin khawatir

"Ini demi kebaikanmu tuan putrid, maaf aku memanggilmu tuan putrid mngkin ini terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu seperti itu"Kata Len meninggalkan Rin yang sedang menangis

"LEEEN!"Teriak Rin

Len tersenyum, ia ditangkap oleh prajurit Kerajaan Biru dan Kerajaan Merah

Ia akan dipenggal

Rin berusaha melihat Keadaan dimana Len akan dipenggal, banyak orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut

_Craak!_

"YEEEYY!"semua orang bersorak gembira karena mereka pikir yang dipenggal adalah putri yang egois yang mati

"Tidak! Itu bukan aku! Itu LEN!"Teriak Rin menangis histeris, semua orang meninggalkan tempat tersebut kecuali Rin

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!"

"_Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali_

_Maka kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"_

Servant of evil lyrics indo

**Engkaulah sang putri akulah pelayanmu**

**Takdir yang kejam**

**Telah membuat kita terpisah**

**Jika harus aku menjadi iblis**

**Ku akan menjadi iblis untuk melindungimu**

**Kita terlahir dimasa penuh bencana**

**Saat lonceng gereja bergaung dan bergema**

**Tetapi demi kepentingan mereka**

**Masa depan kita terkoyak jadi dua**

**Meskipun semua orang didunia**

**Memusuhi putri yang paling kusayangi**

**Tetaplah tersenyum karena aku pasti**

**Takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri**

**Engkaulah sang putri akulah pelayanmu**

**Takdir yang kejam telah membuat kita terpisah**

**Jika memang aku harus menjadi iblis**

**Pasti kan kulakukan demi melindungimu**

**Ketika ku mengunjungi negeri tetangga**

**Di sanalah pertama kali ku bertemu dengannya**

**Suaranya yang lembut dan senyum manisnya**

**Betapa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya**

**Tetapi jika sang putri menginginkan**

**Gadis yang kucintai harus disingkirkan**

**Maka tanpa ragu akan kulakukan**

**Namun mengapa air mata ini tak bisa berhenti?**

**Engkaulah sang putri akulah pelayanmu**

**Si kembar yang gila dengan takdir yang hina**

**Kudapan hari ini adalah brioche**

**Lalu kaupun tertawa, dan hanya tertawa…**

**Sebentar lagi kerajaan ini akan mati**

**Datanglah mereka yang telah lama kau siksa**

**Meskipun mereka takkan memberi ampun**

**Namun aku takkan mundur barang satu langkahpun**

**Maka kenakanlah pakaianku**

**Pergilah secepatnya selamatkan dirimu**

**Jangan khawatir wajah kita sama**

**Pastilah tak ada yang mengira**

**Akulah sang putri kaulah pelayannya**

**Sampailah kita dipenghujung cerita**

**Jika darah iblis mengalir dinadimu**

**Darah yang sama pula ada dalam jantungku**

**Disuatu masa ditempat yang jauh disana**

**Pernah hiduplah saudaraku tercinta**

**Yang memerintah atas tahtanya**

**Sebuah kerajaan tanpa belas kasihan**

**Meskipun semua makhluk diatas bumi**

**Memandang dirimu penuh benci**

**Tetaplah tersenyum karena aku pasti**

**Takkan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri**

**Engkaulah sang putrid akulah pelayanmu**

**Takdir yang kejam telah membuat kita terpisah**

**Jika memang aku harus menjadi iblis**

**Aku kan jadi iblis untuk melindungimu**

**Jika kita bisa terlahir kembali**

**Maka kita pasti kan bertemu lagi**

_**~End~**_

Sampai disini dulu

Zura sengaja ngasih judulnya **Se****R****vant of Evi****L** Karena R itu Rin L itu Len

Zura akhiri disini!

BYEEEE~! 

Riview please


End file.
